The term colonoscopy generally refers to an examination procedure performed on a colon. For example, colonoscopy can be used to evaluate gastrointestinal symptoms of colorectal cancer. Visual diagnosis using a colonoscope-mounted camera can be used to inspect abnormally growing polyps, tumors, inflammation, bleeding, and so forth. In some cases, tissue samples (e.g., polyps) can be collected using a colonoscope and biopsied.